Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク) is currently known as the greatest swordsman in the world. He is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, or former pirate captains who serve under but not necessarily respect the World Government. He is widely known as "Hawk-Eyes Mihawk" (鷹の目・ミホーク, Taka no Me Mihooku) by those in the seas. When he was younger, he considered Shanks to be his rival in swordplay, but Mihawk dropped his perceptions when Shanks lost his arm. Mihawk is first seen in the series hunting Don Krieg's fleet, sailing a single coffin-shaped raft whilst in pursuit. He had single-handedly destroyed all the boats except for the flagship. By the time he finds the flagship, Krieg is engaged in a battle with Baratie. Zoro, who wants to test himself, challenges Mihawk to a duel and the swordsmen concentrate their attention to their match. He effortlessly defeats Zoro but is impressed by the younger fighter's undaunted resolve. When Zoro realized that he is utterly defeated, he openly exposes his chest so his opponent could honorably take his life. Although he did slash it with his sword, Mihawk spares Zoro and eagerly awaits the day when Zoro can surpass him. Simultaneously, he takes an interest in Luffy's dream to become Pirate King. Later parts of the series have Mihawk half-heartedly attending to his duties as a Warlord of the Sea. He keeps tabs on both Luffy and Zoro as the series progresses. Prior to the two year time skip, he willingly becomes Zoro's mentor. Personality Mysterious and stern, Mihawk is never seen being startled or in distress. He is often aloof and prefers to act on whim, choosing to do whatever interests him at the time. Confident in his skills, however, he longs for a worthy and strong opponent to face. He adheres to chivalry and has little tolerance for cowardice. He respects the integrity he sees in both Luffy and Zoro and admires their respective potential. Fighting Style Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he naturally possesses super human strength and resilience. Armed with the greatest sword of the world, Mihawk can chop through ships and giant waves with ease. He can swing his sword quick and strong enough to project slashes to hit faraway objects. His sharp eyesight also allows him to trace and react to his foe's movements. Techniques *''Normal Attack'': Mihawk does 2 diagonal slashes with Kogatana and finishes with a thrust. *''Ranged Attack'': Mihawk uses Yoru to used two upward slashes then spins forward doing a right slash. *''Lunge Attack'': Mihawk lunges and stabs Kogatana forward, knocking his foes away. *''Uppercut Slash'': Mihawk dashes forward and jumps into the air while doing a shoryuken-like slash with Yoru. *''Kokuto Arahoshi'': Mihawk jumps up and impales his enemies while on his sword. *''Cho wo Hau Zangeki'': Mihawk raises Yoru behind him then slams it forward, sending a shockwave *''Spiral Wind Slice'': Mihawk swings Yoru rapidly sending projectiles of wind at his opponents. He then finishes with a black wave of energy. External Links *Profile at One Piece Wikii Category:One Piece Characters